metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SR388
Isn't there also a SR-338 (neighboring planet)? The E-manga had suggested that the chozo had never inhabited SR388. But than how did all thoose upgrades get there. If anyone has an explination please post it. Metroidhunter32 01:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Perhaps another society evolved there, and the Chozo moved in afterwards, when they were gone, in order to create an outpost for possible future colonization before finding the X parasite. Dark Ridley 04:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Not sure about SR-338, but there's always the possibility. And going along with Metroidhunter32, how did the metroids get there if the Chozo created them? [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 23:37, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Piratehunter has got a point. In the E-manga when the Space Pirates attack the metroid goes nuts and escapes. This is however on Zebes not SR388. So how did it get there? But what about that one scene where the chozo are asking about the cultivation progress of the metroids to mother brain? And she says its increasing steadily. (Latinlingo 21:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) Destruction I'm sorry but i find it hard to believe that the BSL could have destroyed the ''entire planet, I mean perhaps it would have "killed" the planet by eliminating all life on it (yes that is from Star Wars). Is there proof of its destruction? Seriously, I may have missed something on Metroid Fusion, did it say it destroyed the planet? Or are people just gathering that from the blinding flash that occurred when BSL impacted SR388? Piratehunter 15:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Definitely. I agree. That little tiny station couldn't have destroyed the entire planet. Armantula513 23:16, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you! In my opinion, unless there is proof that the planet was decimated by that "tiny" space station, that part of the article should be removed. Like recently i massively edited info about the planet Zebes, explaining that it was destroyed in the ending of Super Metroid (you know, the time bomb). Piratehunter 23:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :than explain the cloud of gas and rubble that was on her radar when she flew away. Also for unknown reasons the space station held an ungodly amound of explosives, that was the reason that the overheat in sector 3 was so dangerous. Metroidhunter32 22:26, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Truly I would explain that by saying it was a portable game. Portable games often do things like pushing things to the edge to make up for both the small screen and the lack of "great" graphics. It's a great idea to do things such as that really it makes the game much more appealing. Don't take all this the wrong way of course, I really liked Metroid Fusion. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 22:39, 27 July 2008 (UTC) It looks like the planet was still there beneath the heat/rubble/explosion/debris at the end in the image. I wouldn't count the planet out without further information, but I wouldn't expect any more games on SR-388 after that. 05:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Although thinking about it there isn't any chance of the whole planet going up in smoke but far anti-life I see potential for a chain reaction. The explosion could create a massive firestorm consuming all plantlife on the surface and consuming not only virtually all oxygen but most of the planet's ability to recover coxygen. For plantlife say in lakes or rivers say the explosives blow a mantle deep hole the size of texas. Pressure than pushes the magma up to the surface where it spreads out to cover the rest of the planet. Thus nothing survives. Also isn't NASA always saying a metiorite of about the size of the space station could destroy continents? So a combination of sheer mass and explosives wipe the planet clean of all life. And I know that I was one fighting for total planet destruction but if you can't beat them join them. '''Metroidhunter32 23:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Also the planet was still on the map after it got hit. It was was shown while Adam was talking if anyone does not remember.(SebastainE 01:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Did you not notice the massive explosion around the planet? The planet was destroyed, Adam was using it as a scale to see how big the explosion was. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 01:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I say it's NOT. The area around was probably gas and such that would harm Samus's ship, and possibly herself. The outline of the planet was still there, and there was no point in having a "scale model". Adam is a computer now, he could easily figure out how big it was and tell it to Samus. Portalboat 04:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it aint destroyed, but the BSL crashing and exploding on it has no doubt rendered the planet uninhabitable, subsequently killing all bio-forms on the planet. It would only make sense that the X parasites are now extinct after the end of fusion. (Latinlingo 05:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) I think the explosion had not much influence on the planet and its wildlife. earth went through a couple of meteors, ice ages and one huge vulcano eruption, and we're still here. and the wildlife on SR-388 went through a few ages of being prey of metroids, which I consider more dangerous than a tiny station. those explosives it has may increase the damage a bit, but even if it destroyed an entire continent, there's still a large part of the planet left. I think the red thing around the planet in the map adam showed indicates where it is dangerous to fly, as there is probably a lot of debris floating around. see how the ship takes the route with the least amount of debris? 21:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Gravity The gameplay in Metroid II: The Return of Samus is really floaty, as Samus will slowly rise and fall whenever she jumps on the planet. Could it be plausible that SR388 is smaller than most planets, thus making it have a smaller gravitational effect? You can't expect every planet that Samus visits to have exactly the same gravity rating. Any thoughts? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) It's a small possibility. Last night I replayed Metroid II, I didn't really notice this until you mentioned it. I wouldn't note it since it really can't be confirmed. Parkersvx90210 05:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Fun Fact Everyone, you think that SR388 has many gigantic pools of lava, and that this lava lowers whenever you destroy enough Metroids, right? Well, the official instruction manual doesn't use the word lava or magma once. It only refers to this supposed lava as "a dangerous liquid". In game, it would never be possible to tell what this supposed lava is, due to the fact that the game does not have the necessary color palette. I didn't notice something odd about it until (in Metroid II) I kept falling through Metroid shells into invisible pits in the ground. I have this theory, you see. These pits underneath old Metroid shells may be caused by some sort of corrosive byproduct excrement that is produced during the Metroid molting process. If this theorized excrement is causing the pits underneath the old Metroid shells, then it might be possible that the pools of "lava" are actually excrement created by the Metroids. Helping to bolster this theory is the fact that the "lava" pools lower whenever a certain amount of Metroids in the area are destroyed; it doesn't make sense for the "lava" to just randomly lower at such specific intervals. Helping to further bolster this theory is the presence of a "highly corrosive fluid" in the destroyed Tourian of Metroid Zero Mission. Space Pirates could be extracting this byproduct from their captive Metroids' bodies, using the acidic properties of the excrement for unknown applications; possibly for highly efficient portable energy devices similar to modern alkaline batteries. The fact that this excrement was collected into large pools in Mother Brain's chamber could be from their original containers bursting open, due to the self-destruct sequence that had recently taken place. This point here is once again, further bolstered by the presence of the same liquid on board the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, suggesting that the scientists were extracting the same substance out of their Metroids, and using the liquid for similar applications as the proposed uses that the Space Pirates used them for. I've laid down a good amount of evidence here, and I hope some of you will approach it with an open mind. Just remember, I haven't automatically assumed this & transplanted the theories into related articles; I am discussing this topic with you all first. Tell me your thoughts. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:42, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :interesting idea. I think it is within reason but I can't confirm anything you've said as I havn't bought Metrid II as I'm hoping for a remake. However I do not remember the stuff hanging around the BSL could you tell me where it is. Metroidhunter32 23:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::You can find this fluid in the room right before the Neo Ridley. It's in a long, horizontal room with lots of Rippers flying around. This substance (the Metroid excrement?) causes damage to Samus even though she has the Varia/Fusion Suit (which is suposed to protect her from acid). Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 02:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Very interesting sleuthing. One way to look into this would be to get a translation of the Japanese Metroid 2 manual to see if there is mention of lava/magma there. This certainly helps clear the mystery of why the liquid drops when Samus kills enough Metroids, AND it fits in with all those conspriacy theories about Metroid being based off of the Alien movie series, which bled corrosive green liquid. ChozoBoy 02:29, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Chozoboy, there is no doubt that the Metroid series was based off of the Alien movie series. The parallels are almost infinite. I'll tell you what, go watch 'Alien' and 'Aliens', and then revel in all of the plot twists that are similar to ones in Metroid. If you're not up to it, I could name at least ten on the spot right now. (Right now being when you respond to this.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:53, 14 September 2008 (UTC) As a fan of both series, I'm inclined to agree. The first four games directly parallel the events, characters, and settings of the first four movies. ChozoBoy 02:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Metroids VS. Aliens VS. Predator(VS. Metroids I guess) anyone? more along the lines of Space Pirates VS. Aliens VS. Predator VS. Metroids Zuken 18:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I know this may be a bit late, but I just wanted to point out the existance of Magma/Lava in SR-388. In Metroid Fusion, in the SRX sector, the scientists placed Lava in their PERFECTLY replicated SR388 environment. I don't know if this helps clear up the mystery of the corrosive liquid found in Metroid 2. Also, I'm not entirely sure, but I think the instruction manual of NES Metroid might have screwed up and said the acid of Brinstar was... something completely different when Zero Mission states at it IS acid, so we shouldn't take the old instruction manuals of old games like Metroid 2 to heart. It could have simply been lava in Metroid 2 that the developpers used as a poor excuse to make the players stay in the right path everytime they cleared off an area of its Metroids. Additionally, even if it doesn't SAY lava, it shows that whatever this fluid is is DEEP RED. Not yellow, as acid is in Zero Mission and NEStroid, or green, as this liquid in Zero Mission Tourian and the Sector Zero/Tourian esque area in Fusion is, but red, like lava in Super, Fusion, and Zero Mission. And again, if lava was erronously present in Sector 1, it wouldn't be a perfect enviroment, and thus would be "blemished", meaning the ideal conditions would not be in place to rapidly grow the Omega Metroid. My counter theory? The lava lowers when you kill a certain number of Metroids due to the pissed off Queen Metroid stomping around and causing earthquakes in response to your genocide. It's also implied, retroactively, that the enviroment you fight Neo Ridley in is based on Sector Zero from the Bottle Ship (itself based on Tourian), and not SR388. If anyone can contest that it's based on something from SR388, i'll listen. (at the very least, the actual restricted lab was undoubtably Sector Zero). Hwrdjacob (talk) 06:15, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Sections Every single guide has the areas split up into 9 Phases, so we do have some names for the areas that we can make into categories. Also, if someone can tell me which part of the game ULF 2 (Metroid II) is in, I might be able to find a name. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Seems to me that it could be 4 planets and not 3 actually maybe 3.5 considering dark aether ... or does alternate dimensions don't count? (Metroid101 20:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC)) Dark Aether is no planet, it's part of AetherBowser 08:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, there seems to be great debate on this website about Dark Aether being or not being a planet, cause there are quite a few pages AND templates where Aether's twin is refered to as planet, and in several others, as a dimension. So what do we do? (Latinlingo 04:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) Miscount? I think there's been a miscount on the number of Metroids present on the Areas section. Not counting the 8 larval metroids in the final area and the baby hatchling, there is only 38 metroids originally accounted for. There's one missing. Argh, its gonna be a pain to see which Phase is missing a Metroid... Unless I'VE miscounted :O (Latinlingo 02:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) You miscounted, lol. 22:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Phases vs Areas I've noticed that during the attempt to merge informatoin from Samus Returns with Information from Metroid II: Return of Samus, that sections which are called phases in Metroid II and what is called Areas in Samus Returns do not match exactly in some cases some areas even overlap. This seems to have caused some details such as stuff that would have been in Phase 3 for example to be included in Area 4. Or for some of the information form Metroid II to get split between multiple Areas such as Area 3 and Area 4. I believe this hurts the 'accuracy' of discussion for Metroid II as well as makes it more confusing, when trying to treat both games as 'one' and 'same' in their interpretation of the world. I think it would make more sense to redivide the articles back between Phase and Areas and keep Phase articles Metroid II-centric for accuracy (with any maps of those areas as it was divided originally). While making Area articles related to Metroid: Samus Returns only with related maps etc. This wouold avoid people mixing up where a location is actually located in Metroid II, for example something that should be in Phase 3, being put into both Area 3 and Area 4 articles, etc. Baggins (talk) 21:15, November 11, 2017 (UTC) You mean splitting them into separate articles? I believe separate sections on each Phase/Area page would be better. The map is mostly the same in the game, although with some removal or shifting of items or enemies. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:20, November 11, 2017 (UTC) I meant that the splits aren't perfect, some of what is Area 1 vs Phase 1 are not the same locations in both games. The numbers start shifint apart from each other as well. For example what was Area 3 becomes Area 4 in Metroid Returns. Or what was Area 3 is split into Area 3 and part of Area 4 in the game. So it just becomes confusing if trying to follow the directions/flow of one game vs the other game. I notice some people then start using updated names when talking about the original games locaitons but the the numbers are 'shifted' to the wrong 'area' (by at least one number).Baggins (talk)